Grunt
Grunts (also known as Rifle Grunts in Battalion Wars 2) are the most commonly deployed unit. Fairly weak, armed with only an assault rifle, they are useful against Anti-air vets, Bazooka vets, and other Grunts. They are vulnerable to Flame Veterans, Mortar vets, and Assault vets. One on one, Grunts are weaker than most Veterans, but in sufficient numbers they are very useful shock troops. Grunts have the longest range of any infantry unit which can make their deployment decisive on an open battlefield. As one of the most numerous infantry on any battlefield, they're also put to use manning defensive fortifications such as MG Nests. It is in fact recommended to send Grunts to support an aggressive defense. While they don't have the range the game advertises, their attacks do hit fast from far, as opposed to most vehicles. Countries Western Frontier Frontier Rifle infantry may pack a minimal punch, armed with only their wits and trusty standard-issue H-16 rifle, but their unfaltering sense of duty has earned them the title 'Herman's Heroes' the world over. The Western Frontier rifle grunt serves as a sort of un-official mascot for the Battalion Wars series. Tundran Territories Grunt]] Anti-snow-glare goggles, rabbit-fur fatigues, and the trusty Kasparov KA-57 are the hallmarks of Tundra's volunteers or peasant conscripts. The most popular assault rifle in the world, the KA-57 is reliable under even the poorest climactic conditions. Solar Empire A posting in the Imperial Battalions must be earned. Recruit candidates will spend many years proving their worth in the Training Dojos of the Outer Islands, acquiring the discipline needed to wield a standard-issue PlasRifle. Anglo Isles Mandatory military service has been scrapped for years in the Anglo Isles, since the sheer volume of patriotic nationals willing to take rifle in hand and fight for the Commonwealth sees the army with an unending short fall in available billets. Xylvania Protecting their sallow complexions against the rigors of the Xylvanian atmosphere with canvas gas masks, "Baghead" Infantillerie are the rank and file of Xylvania's army. Iron Legion Choking down pungent Ghosgene fumes from the moment of their birth, infantry of the Legion's military nation wielded Borkavar rifles before they could walk. When not massed on the front lines, they were happiest digging for Nerocite in the darkest mines of Old Xylvania. Appearances Trivia *The Western Frontier H-16 (originally named the M17 in the first game) is, like most other Battalion Wars equipment, an exact copy an actual M16 rifle sans stock, thought to be a stereotypical rifle used throughout various nations part of NATO. *The Tundran Kasparov KA-57 assault rifle is an obvious reference to the real-world AK-47. The name Kasparov is both a reference to the Russian chess player and to Mikhail Kalashnikov, the original designer of the AK-47. Thehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-47 AK-47 is also the most popular weapon in our world and is very resistant to the harshest weathers like the jungles of Vietnam. *The Xylvainian assault rifle resembles a MP-40 sub machine-gun used by Nazi Germany in WWII. *Anglo Isles grunts are armed with what appear to be heavily disguised FN FAL's with bayonets attached to them. This reflects the stereotype that British soldiers still use technology from the 50's. (resemblance to the Lee Enfield bolt action WWII era rifle-in keeping with the battle of Britain feel of the nation) *The nickname for Western Frontier grunts, "Herman's Heroes", is an obvious parody of the TV show Hogan's Heroes, about Allied soldiers in a German prison camp in WWII. Also notable is that a mission with the name Herman's Heroes (Battalion Wars) where the objectives are to liberate prison camps and capture Xylvanian supplies there, another similarity to the TV show. *Grunts from each army also double as the crew of any vehicle, ship, or aircraft. *When not in combat, Grunts tend to take part in idle chit chatter about their respective nations or conditions they're in. Tundran Grunts tend to complain about how cold it is, how they miss farming turnips, or stating the obvious when under fire, or simply yelling "Do your worst!" to enemy forces. *The Grunt uniforms changed in Battalion Wars 2, both subtle and significantly. **The X-ers now have an actual canvas gas mask with blue goggles and filter. **The Imperial Grunts no longer have a balaclava over their face, have silver-colored armor and clothing instead of gold, and are the only Grunts to actually show their face explicitly. **The Tundrans now have completely different uniforms. They have Russian winter hats and jackets, along with white pants, black boots, and new rucksacks. They also sport a brighter shade of red through out the entire army and the Grunts simply leaving their snow goggles off. **Frontier Grunts have a white stripe on their balaclava with a star on both sides on their helmets, and their belt pocket is moved into a position along their pack's right strap. Category:Units Category:Infantry Units